Retrouvailles
by SleepingForestX
Summary: Ma vison des choses parès le combat entre Yoruichi et sur elles deux. Même si les autres personnages interviendront. Bref début à partir du tome 18.
1. Chapitre 1:Retrouvailles

Chapitre 1 :retrouvailles

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissez ? avait demandé Soi-Fon

Le combat entre Soi-Fon et Yoruichi avait cesser. L'ainée des deux jeunes femmes avait gagnée. Soi-fon était à terre et pleurait à chaudes larmes , effondrée sur le sol.

Yoruichi la regardait elle même surprise des progrès de son élève , elle était aussi surprise du sentiment d'abandon qu'avait pu ressentir Soi-Fon , à cette instant Yoruichi compris à quel point elle avait fait souffrir Soi-Fon et surtout elle ressentit l'amour ,la loyauté de son ancienne elève.

La Shihôin était mal à l'aise et ne savait quoi dire à Soi Fon. Alors elle se pencha et lui murmura:

-Soi-Fon lève-toi..

Les pleures redoublèrent. Yoruichi prit son ancienne élève et la forca à se lever. Si fon ne résista pas et accepta de ce lever tout en évitant le regard tant chéri et ayant honte de se laisser à la faiblesse qu'étaient les larmes . Yoruichi eu un sourire et ajouta :

-Soi-fon regarde-moi maintenant.

-Je..Je ne peux pas . articula la concernée entre deux sanglots

Yoruichi passe délicatement son pouce sur et son index sous le menton de sa protégée et la força à relever la tête , puis tout doucement Yoruichi réduit la distance qui séprait les deux femmes et colla son front contre celui deSoi-Fon et doucement elle parla , tout en restant dans cette position :

-Je n'avais pas le droit de t'ammener avec moi , Soi-Fon , je ne pouvais pas sacrifier ton avenir je devais te laisser ta liberté et je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir d'être loin des tiens , et surtout je voulais que tu deviennes forte et tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Je te demande pardon...

-Je vous aurai suivit n'importe où ! Vous étiez mon mentor mon modèle je vous aimais ! J'ai passé 110 ans à vous haïr !

Après ces paroles Soi-Fon , décolla son front de celui de son ancien maître mais Yoruichi l'en empêcha vivement en lui bloquant les poignets de ces deux mains. Puis elle attira Soi-Fon vers elle et la serra dans ces bras. Soi-Fon ce remit à pleurer mais cette fois elle pleurait de soulagement.

Voilà le tout premier chapitre de ma FanFiction .

Pour ceux qui connaissent pas bleach celà équivaut au tome 18 et l'épisode 55 c'est ce que j'ai imaginer après le combat de c'est deux là !

Bref merci bien à ceux qui ont lu et surtout une petite review si vous voulez (même si je pense écrire une suite et une suite plus longue là c'est pour mettre dans le bain )

SleepingForestX


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Départ d'Aizen

_(Petit chapitre qui me servira de transition pour un chapitre vraiment plus long qui sera surment intitulé « Quand le chat noir est blanchit » excusez aussi les fautes je relis vite fait vraiment trop vite j'essairai d'améliorer ceci et aussi les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo)_

Chapitre 2 : Départ d'Aizen, Tosen et Ichimaru.

Après avoir été consoler par Yoruichi , les deux jeunes femmes se mirent d'accord et décidèrent de remonter sur la surface pour y rejoindre les autres et surtout stopper l'ennemi : Aizen.

Elles partient donc en Sunpô. Une fois arriver Yoruichi se colla contre aizen et lui bloqua le bras pour l'empêcher de prendre son Zanpakuto . Soi-Fon quant à elle bloquait son cou grâce à son pieds.

-Sôsuke Aizen , Kaname Tôsen et Gin Ichimaru vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour crime contre le sereitei et conspiration ! Annonça calmement le commandant Yamamoto

-Ahahahaha , certes si cela vous chante mais vous ne pourrez pas m'arretez !

Après cet échange bref , un halo jaunâtre apparut autour des trois traîtres.

-SOI-FON RECULE ! Hurla Yoruichi.

Les deux ce reculèrent imitée par Matsumoto, Le capitaine Komamura et tout les autres shinigamis présent. Pendant ce court instant Aizen et ces complices décollèrent du sol toujours entourer par le halo.

Soi-Fon voulu les pourchasser mais Yoruichi l'en empêcha :

-N'y vas pas car si tu entre en contact avec ce halo tu seras gravement blessée , ou pire tu pourrais mourrir , car ce halo te desintègreras entièrement.

Soi-Fon lâcha un juron puis recula. Tous avaient le même sentiment d'impuissance fâce à Aizen .

En quelques minutes les trois hommes avaient disparus dans la brèche qui c'était ouverte , puis refermer une fois le passage des hommes terminer.

Tout le monde resta sur la montagne un moment , devant ce spectacle. Seul Unohana et Orihime s'occupaient de soigner les blesser.

Puis après ce moment suspendue dans le temps tout le monde se reprit , les shinigamis valide aidaient les blesser .

Soi-Fon elle voulait rejoindre ces quartiers mais fut couper dans son élan par le capitaine Yamamoto :

-Tout les capitaines et vice-capitaines valide , de chaque division doivent rejoindre la première division pour une alerte d'état d'urgence , vous Kisuke Urahara et Yoruichi Shihôin votre préscence y est plus que requise.


	3. Chapter 3: Quand le chat noir est blanch

_(Voilà le troisième chapitre qui est bien plus long que les précédents , j'ai décidée de l'appeler comme indiqué dans le chapitre précédent , bonne lecture à tous et même si je n'est pas un grand talent ca me fait énormément plaisir d'écrire, et j'oubliais excuser mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes je débute par contre je prends les conseils constructifs) _

Chapitre 3 : Quand le chat noir est blanchit .

Il ne fallu pa splus de 10 minutes pour que tout le monde ai rejoinds les quartiers de la première division. Chacun à la place où il devait être , cela rappela énormément de souvenir à Yoruichi sachant quelle y avait siéger 110 ans aupparavant.

Elle et Kisuke restèrent là devant la porte face à Yamamoto et sur chaque côté d'eux il y avait tout les capitaines et vice-capitaines qui siégeaient.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là , nous allons pouvoir commencer . Tout d'abbord nous allons statuer sur le sort de Rukia Kuchiki ainsi que celui du ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki. Puis sur Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi . Et pour conclure nous echengerons sur les divisions 5,3 et 9.

Yamamoto venait de finir d'expliquer ce qui serait à l'ordre de cet réunion.

Puis Shunsui Kyoraku prit la parole :

-Yama-jii si je peux me permettre , je pense qu'il faudrait laisser la vie à Rukia Kuchiki , ainsi qu'a Ichigo Kurosaki car malgrès tout pour moi les faits ne sont pas assez grave pour une telle condamnation et ce ryoka pourrais nous être utile , de plus ça puissance est non négligeable .Pour ce qui concerne les deux anciens capitaines je propose qu'on les lavent de leurs soit-disant crimes et qu'on leur laisse l'accès à la Soul Socity .

Ukitake appuya son ami :

-Après tout ce qui vient de ce passer on peut bien leurs accorder celà et surtout tout le mond emérite une seconde chance. Qu'en pensez-vous Commandant ?

Yamamoto , réfléchissa un instant puis ajouta :

-Je propose un vote à mains lever. Tout d'abbord qui est pour la remise de peine pour Rukia Kuchiki et qui est d'accord pour qu'on laisse le ryoka ?

Tout les mains possible se levèrent y compris celle de Soi-Fon.

-j'imagine donc obtenir le même résultat pour Kisuke Urahara et Shinôin Yoruichi ?

Ajouta lassement Yamamoto.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête.

A ce moment là Yoruichi observa la réaction de Soi-Fon qui souriait , quand celle-ci compris quelle était observer , elle devint rouge tomate. Ce comportement Yoruichi l'adorait et le trouvait tellement touchant.

Puis s'adressant à Urahara et Yoruichi , Yamamoto les congédia :

-Vous deux vous pouvez disposer !

Les deux intéréssés saluèrent tout le monde puis ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors Yoruichi demanda à Urahara :

-Kisuke ton avis ?

L'homme au bob soupira puis ajouta :

-Moi ce que j'en penses , c'est que ça vas pas changer grand chose pour moi , je garde mon magazin et ma vie , après pour oti ça peut changer pas mal de chose et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Peut-être , je ne sais pas..En tout cas ça facilitera les choses pour Ichigo et pour toi et tes expériences de scientifique foireux . Reprit Yoruich

Le scientifique explosa de rire :

-Ahahahaha avoue que ça t'arrange aussi à cause de Soi-Fon.

Yoruichi eu un sourire félin :

-AHAHA exacte on va dire que ça fait partis des « avantages » d'être blanchi. Passons que vas-tu faire ? rentres-tu dans le monde réel avec les gamins ?

-Oui. Je pense , laissons de l'eau couler sous les ponts et puis Tessaï me manque et les enfants aussi bref tout mon petit monde. Et toi ?

-Je penses rester ici quelques jours , je te rejoindrais au magazin d'ici quelque jours.

Sur ces belles paroles Kisuke partis chercher ces rejetons quand à Yoruichi elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au quartier de la deuxième division. Une fois arriver elle reconnu ces anciens quartiers , les murs blanc la porte en bois. Une vague de nostalgie la submergea.

Elle partit en shunpô direction la chambre de son ancienne protégée.

Comme elle s'y attendait la chambre était à l'image de Soi-Fon , c'est à dire propre bien rangée , rien ne dépassait mais ce qui choqua surtout Yoruichi c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun objet vraiment personel dans cette chambre. Elle entrepris de s'allonger sur le futon. Puis au bout de quelques minutes elle s'endormit , fatiguée de cette journée trop longue.

Vers 2h00 du matin Soi-Fon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il faisait noir et elle décida de ne pas allumer la lumière , puis elle referma la porte à cléf , et retira son Haori.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une douche , elle enfila un short noir et juste une brassière , laissant apparaître son ventre , ces bras finement musclé et ça peau pâle ainsi qu'un tatouage en forme de fleurs sur le côté gauche.

Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit quand elle sentit une préscence . Soi-Fon se recula vivement et plaqua l'intrus contre le mur , puis elle alluma la lumière et s'écria :

-Yo..Yoruichi-sama...Mais que..

-Qu'es-ce que je fais là c'est ça ? ricana Yoruichi

Soi-Fon rougis puis ajouta perplexe :

-Oui..

-Je voulais te voir et te parler , mais avant ça veut-tu bien me lâcher ? demanda la femme à la peau mate.

La jeune femme la lâcha , puis ce rendis compte quelle était dans une tenue peu acceuillante , étant gênée et d'une grande pudeur elle se cacha avec ces bras quelle enroula autour de ça poitrine.

Ce comportement eu pour effet de faire exploser de rire Yoruichi qui s'approcha de Soi-Fon pour lui murmurer :

-Ne te cache pas du moins pas avec moi Soi-Fon.

Puis Yoruichi lui prit délicatement les avant bras , ce contact entre sa peau chaude à elle et la peau glaciale de sa protégée eu un effet electrisant , puis elle reposa les bras de Soi-Fon de chaque côté de son corps . Puis Yoruichi aperçue le tatouage et en dessina les contours avec son index , Soi-Fon se sentit fondre sous ce contact , la distance entres elles étaient insoutenable et Soi-Fon s'approcha et du dos la mains elle caressa tendrement le visage de son maître , puis Yoruichi fit le pas elle l'embrassa simplement et avec douceur sur les lèvres. Plaçant ces mains sur les hanches de Soi-Fon afin de se coller à elle . Et elle murmura contre les lèvres de Soi-Fon :

-Je suis là.

Soi-Fon eu quelque larmes que Yoruichi nettoya du pouce , puis Soi-Fon l'embrassa de plus en plus fouguesement , elle les fient tomber sur le fûton , se mis à califourchon sur Yoruichi et commença à lui enlever son haut pour voir apparaître une somptueuse poitrine matte, elle retira le bas de Yoruichi et en profita pour voir le tatouage de son maître sur sa cuisse gauche .

Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit.


End file.
